


Like Mother, Like Daughter

by brownie_t



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Daddy!Ra's, F/F, Fetus!Nyssa, Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, I'm Sorry, Marriage Proposal, Nanda Parbat, Nyssara, Nyssara prompt, Post-Season/Series 02, Ta-Er Al-Sahfer, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 05:41:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6361666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brownie_t/pseuds/brownie_t
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I do have a fic request. It's something fluffy, though. Nyssa and Ra's talking about how Nyssa wants to propose to Sara, and Ra's gives Nyssa her mother's wedding ring to propose with."</p><p>- So... This is it. If I remember correctly, Nyssa's mother and Ra's were never married though, so I had to change that a little. Aaaaand... It's not all fluff tbh. Hope you like it though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Mother, Like Daughter

Her father’s chambers were located in the deepest corners of the League’s headquarters incorporated in the mountains, protected from intruders by tons of rock on the one side and especially trained assassins on every other. It would’ve been dark and cold down here but candles and torches illuminated the octagonal room with a warm glow and a fireplace to her right warmed Nyssa’s already slightly sweaty skin. The Heir to the Demon inhaled deeply. She had gone through her request so many times in her mind she had already memorized every word of it. She knew exactly what she wanted and she was determined to make her father listen to every word of hers. Oftentimes, he tended to prefer business talk over family talk but this time, he had to understand what Nyssa had to say. Once again, the assassin rehearsed her speech whispering quietly to herself. She stood upright, her hands folded behind her back, her outer appearance would have fooled everyone seeing her standing in Ra’s al Ghul’s chamber, successfully masking her rapid heartbeat and spinning thoughts.

“You look nervous.”

Nyssa flinched a little at her father’s deep voice behind her. Not everyone, apparently. For a split-second, the brunette felt an unknown feeling of anxiety creep into her heart, her arms went cold as she felt the urge to flee from a dangerous situation and all her blood rushed into her legs. She ground her teeth forcing her body to stay on the spot and her nostrils flared, all her senses suddenly heightened, the hair on her neck getting up and a shiver about to run up her spine. She managed to suppress a visible shudder but felt nervousness sink into her stomach as if it was a stone. Now that he had said it, Nyssa became aware of her casual but traditional crimson robe clutching to her back a little too tight due to a thin layer of cold sweat on her skin. She was afraid and the awareness of that feeling made her fear even stronger. She knew what she wanted, what she needed. But for the first time in her adult life she found herself in a position where there was a possibility of her failing to get what she wanted due to being scared.

There was only one person besides Ra’s al Ghul who would have noticed that her upright posture was slightly less straight, showed slightly less authority and slightly more uncertainty than usual. Sara would’ve noticed. Nyssa felt a little aching in her heart thinking of her Beloved. She craved for contact but she knew every communication with her could compromise Sara’s disguise, she couldn’t do anything but wait for her in Nanda Parbat until Sara completed her mission and returned home. The warm feeling that spread through her veins while thinking of the blonde reassured the Heir and she swallowed the lump in her throat that had formed as her father had entered the room.

Ra’s al Ghul had crossed the room and sat down in his throne-like chair, his long robe falling loosely around his boots, his arms casually displayed on and his hands just lightly grabbing the end of the chair’s armrests. The ring of Ra’s al Ghul adorned his long and strong fingers and he showed nothing but self-confidence. He was the Head of the Demon and everything about his posture showed his rank. Nyssa bowed before him without hesitation. She needed to do this absolutely right, one step too far as well as one step too little could compromise her own mission and she wouldn’t let lack of respect be the reason for a negative outcome of the upcoming conversation. She rose back to full stance and swallowed once again, concentrating on her goal rather than on what could go wrong, just as she had taught so many assassins over and over again _. It’s all about completing the mission, nothing more, nothing less_ , she tried to tell herself but she knew with every fiber of her body that this wasn’t true. This wasn’t about any assignment. This was about her life. Sara’s life. Their life. It was about their life with one another and whether her father approved of their bond or not. She needed to know, she needed him to say it out loud.

“Father”, she was relieved to notice that her voice sounded steady. “I am here to discuss a personal matter and I would appreciate it if you had a moment to spare.” Not too many unnecessary words, no beating around the bush – she knew the only way they would be able to have this conversation was being honest and direct about the matter.

Her father had other responsibilities and while others might have argued that his daughter should have been his priority, Nyssa saw no need to be sad about something she had never known any differently. The League had always been Ra’s al Ghul’s priority and Nyssa had learned to accept that and the League as her family. Exactly that knowledge was what left her very surprised when Ra’s gave her a slow nod and raised his right hand and with a calm “Leave us” told the assassins on guard duty to clear the room. Once the two of them had left, he signaled Nyssa to follow him to one of the eight corners of the chamber where two arm chairs were situated next to a small oaken chest. Nyssa had no knowledge on anyone ever sitting in those chairs, she herself had sat there only once before.

“Sit.”

 

_She was a child, young, barely old enough to understand orders, but there was something in her father’s voice that made her obey without asking questions. She had to jump a little to be able to sit on the big but comfortable chair and once she had managed to crawl onto the soft sitting surface of the chair, her little feet dangled about one foot above the ground. She wondered why she couldn’t sit on this lap anymore, like all those times when he had read beautiful stories from all over the world to her before she needed to go to bed. This was probably one of those things she had heard about growing up. Why would people ever want to grow up?_

_“It’s time you learn the most important lesson in life, Habibti”, her father said and his voice was heavy. “I would have wished for you to be able to stay young a little longer but I’m afraid it’s time you begin your training with the League.”_

_His Arabic words sparked excitement in Nyssa. The League. She had been told about their work and had spent hours in the training rooms witnessing her friends fight and become warriors. Only last week Yusuf had beaten Amir for the first time and the 23 year-old had run over to her and twirled her through the air in excitement and she had been really happy for him. The League meant being strong and honorable and important._

_“Really, Father? Am I old enough already? I swear to become a good warrior”, her voice sounded a little higher than usual, filled with excitement but every word was spoken with solemnity. “I have to go tell Mother the good news!” she added and almost slid from the arm chair but Ra’s reached out to her and made her stay where she was by the touch of his hand._

_“The most important lesson in life is not becoming part of the League, Nyssa. It is realizing that you can’t keep people by your side forever. You cannot tell your mother. You will never tell her anything again. She is gone and she won’t come back, Nyssa. Ever.”_

_“Where did she go?” Nyssa felt lost. Why wouldn’t her mother tell her if she planned on going somewhere?_

_“A place you cannot follow. She is dead, my Love.”_

_Dead. Nyssa knew what death was. She had witnessed people cry and mourn when their spouses or friends didn’t return from their trips. But her mother had never been on a trip before. So death shouldn’t apply to her._

_“I don’t understand…” she whispered and yet she felt like she did, deep inside, know exactly what this meant even though she wasn’t able to wrap her head around it yet._

_“You will, Habibti. Not now. But soon. For now, there are a few things that are about to change for you. From now on, you will live with Myriam, she will take care of you because as of now, you are officially Heir to the Demon.”_

_Heir to the Demon. That sounded important._

_“I will no longer be your Father as you know me, but you will have to obey my orders, you will train and become a warrior and you will make me a very proud man until you yourself will step up and become Head of the Demon.”_

_Nyssa felt responsibility sink into her as if his words were sacred. She felt like the spirits gave her a task and it was her duty to fulfill it._

_“I am Nyssa, daughter of Ra’s al Ghul, Heir to the Demon”, she whispered and looked at her father, searching for approval in his look. What she could see was sadness but pride and for a brief moment, she saw pure love filling his features. He pulled her from the chair and into his arms and she somehow knew, that this was the last time she would ever feel his touch like this. Everything was about to change._

_“I love you”, they both whispered and it was the last time they said it to each other._

Nyssa slowly sat down in the same chair as those many years ago, the ghost of their conversation hanging in between them, unspoken but clearly perceivable by both of them. She knew by the unfamiliar softness in her father’s look that he was reminded in the same way she was.

“I am going to be honest with you. I feared this day would come ever since you brought Sara through the doors of Nanda Parbat”, Ra’s started the conversation and his English words brought Nyssa back into present days. Her heart dropped at his words. She had prepared every word she had wanted to say to him but she didn’t expect things to go like this so she decided to wait and see if he was going to continue.

“I knew she was special to you from the beginning. You wouldn’t have taken her in if you hadn’t felt something extraordinary towards her. And as you know, I was not fully supportive of your relationship once you decided to make it official.”

Nyssa felt disappointment rise in her chest. He didn’t approve. At least he was finally able to say it out loud.

“I see”, she stated and her voice sounded dead in her own ears. Like all those years ago her attempt to get up from the chair was stopped by her father’s hand and Nyssa froze on the spot.

“Tell me”, Ra’s al Ghul said and for the first time since a very long time, it wasn’t an order but a request. Nyssa noticed her heartbeat picking up its pace again but tried to ignore it.

 

“I love Sara”, she started and as she noticed how utterly true and real those three words were, an inner calm spread through her body that she usually experienced only when her Beloved held her in her arms, close to her heart.

“I love her”, she repeated and continued:

“You are right, when I first laid eyes on her, I knew she was special. I did not know why or how special she would become to me but I knew from the second that I found her, barely alive but luckily still breathing, I just knew I had to bring her back to the League. I felt a connection the instant I looked into those crystal blue eyes darting around to make out the person who had talked to her and in the split-second her eyes focused and locked with mine I just _knew_ I was supposed to save her. I know you didn’t approve of her in the beginning, I don’t know why - but it seemed like you saw something in her that I couldn’t. When she became a member of the League, when she became one of our best assets, you were not surprised. The same way you were not surprised when I asked for your permission to officially call her my Beloved. The same way you were not surprised when I found her gone one morning or when she decided to come back home, come back to me. I don’t have enough power to understand. Looking at you I oftentimes feel like I know so little. But I have never been surer of something in my entire life, than I am now about my feelings, my connection to Sara. I gave up on expecting seeing surprise in your eyes and frankly, I believe you to know exactly why I am here, since you didn’t order me to leave once I had told you I had a private matter to discuss.”

This wasn’t exactly what she had rehearsed for the past days but Nyssa just said what she felt what needed to be said. Ra’s didn’t respond anything but just looked at her with patience. Nyssa had to admit that this fatherly side of him was slightly unsettling but she hoped it was a good sign, a sign that he understood how important this matter was to her. She wet her lips.

“As your daughter and as Heir to the Demon, I come to you with a request of major importance to me. Father, Ra’s al Ghul, Demon’s Head – will you allow me to rightfully claim Ta-er al-Sahfer, honorable member of the League and my Beloved for years, as my One and will you speak upon us the blessings of the spirits so that we can be wedded and become equals in marriage?”

 

The weight of her words was immense, their effect imminent. It felt like the atmosphere in the chamber shifted and the level of oxygen dropped, the warm light of torches and candles suddenly dimmed and Nyssa felt like the spirits themselves had entered the room. She didn’t dare to say one more word or move one inch, anxiously waiting for her father or the spirits to give her an answer, fully aware of the fact that this was the life-altering moment, the moment that could give her everything or take everything from her, leaving her with nothing, for she had wished for the most sacred ceremony. If the spirits didn’t approve, she faced their anger, if her father didn’t approve, she would either lose Sara, or her family, her friends, her legacy and sense of belonging. If both of them granted her wish, however…

The Heir to the Demon felt powerless and yet she had never been in a more powerful surrounding than at that very moment. After a few seconds feeling like hours to Nyssa, Ra’s al Ghul nodded once. It was a careful, well-considered movement, slow but certain. As if his motion had signaled the spirits to retreat to wherever they had come from in the first place, the flames of the candles and torches flickered and regained their former brightness. Nyssa inhaled deeply, she hadn’t even noticed how she had held her breath since she had spoken her last word.

Her father turned to his right and opened the dark chest next to his arm chair. He bend over a little, reaching for something inside. He didn’t have to search for the tiny box at all, after two seconds, he held it in his left hand and with his right carefully closed the chest again. Nyssa watched his moves and felt small, young and nescient.

“This”, Ra’s al Ghul broke the silence, “is the ring I handed your mother when she told me she was expecting, my gift for her giving me an Heir. You know I was never married to her. The circumstances of our… relationship... were different, I never loved your mother the way you love Ta-er Al-Sahfer. And we were never meant to be One.” Nyssa stared at the ring in the little box he had just opened. She remembered it at her mother’s hand, she had always felt like it meant something important but had never asked about it. By the time she was old enough to really think about why her mother wore something this luxourius, she had already been gone.

“I don’t see how I could ever change your mind about your Beloved and I’ve shown you more than once that I would have wished for you to choose another partner. I won’t be in your way anymore, my daughter. I can clearly see how much Ta-er Al-Sahfer means to you and the spirits do too. If you were in doubt about your love, you wouldn’t have come before me with this request and your questions would not have provoked such an intense reaction. Take this ring and consider it my blessing. Your mother would have wanted you to have it.” After a brief moment of silence, he added: “She would have approved of your Beloved in a way I never could.”

 

Breathlessly, Nyssa stared at her father and she knew that he was exactly that – her father – nothing more or less in that very moment. With a shaking hand, she reached for the dark red box containing the golden ring. There was one ruby embedded in the filigree but luxuriant trinket. It was a beautiful piece, heavy and big and so not Sara at all, but the gesture of her father handing it to her to propose to her Beloved was so much more than she had ever expected. Her heart filled with an impossible intensity of gratitude and she knew that if she opened her mouth, her happiness would flood into her eyes and out of them in form of tears. However extraordinary and intimate this moment with her father was, she would not cry in front of the Demon’s Head. So she took the box, carefully closed it and locked eyes with her father, giving him the same slow nod she had seen before. The silent thank you reached him, she could see approval in his eyes for the first time in years.

“You can go now”, Ra’s released her from their conversation and Nyssa slowly got up, the tiny box safely held by the firm grip of her right hand, she bowed respectfully, turned and crossed the room. In the doorway she turned around and let a quiet “Thank you” fall from her lips.

 

 

When Nyssa got back to her own chamber, the chamber she shared with Sara, high up over the ground, she stepped over to the window allowing a beautiful view over the area. She opened the ring box once more and marveled at the sunlight breaking in the cut of the germ giving it the color of fresh blood, glistering in the light of day. Love flowed over and tears streamed down her face, feeling fulfilled and complete in a way she had never known before.

 

 

 

 

There was no way she could have known that at the same moment, thousands of miles away in Starling City, the first of three arrows pierced Sara’s chest.


End file.
